Ishtar
Ishtar is an alien canine from the planet Venus, and is the Venusian Princess. Bio Ishtar's home world, Venus, was once lush and teeming with life. That changed when Maxwell became dictator and poisoned the planet to such an extent that it was thought that the newly extreme environment had driven all life on the planet to extinction. Even before the transformation, Venus was never visited by an outside race due to its proximity to the Sun and the thought of an aggressive species living there. As a result, the Venusians were unaware that there was life other than themselves. Ishtar was born soon after the transformation and grew up seeing the barren, lifeless wasteland that is her home now. Her mother, Aphrodite, told her stories of what her home was once like, but Ishtar never could imagine how. One day, as Ishtar was navigating the plains near the midland,(Aphrodite Terra), she saw an object ,(the Venera 3 lander), fall from the sky and crash into the ground just inches from where she was standing. Unsure what it was, she took it to the capital on Ishtar Terra and showed it to her mother, the queen of Venus. It was here that the Venusians realized that they weren't the only life around and began to wonder what the life forms that brought the thing to them would be like. As time passed, more of them appeared and it became clear that whatever was sending them here intended to find out about them, which caused a panic among the society. Ishtar bravely proposed meeting them in person when they did arrive to which the rest of the civilization reluctantly agreed. When the Dog Stars came to Venus, Ishtar was the first Venusian to greet them and guided them down to the surface. Once there, she found that they weren't well suited for the Venusian environment and explained this to Aphrodite when they got to her. During the visit, Maxwell returned, but, with the Dog Stars' help, was defeated and shown the horror of what he had done,(he was previously unaware of the transformation). Afterward, Ishtar fell in love with an Earth dog named Jersey, who expressed similar feelings, and they traveled back to Earth. Ishtar is still learning about Earth customs. Personality Ishtar is a very curious princess, especially when it comes to the unknown. She will do anything to learn as much as possible about what she doesn't know about. This has gotten her into trouble though. When it comes to outsiders, she's really gentle and well mannered as a princess typically is. She is madly in love with Jersey, but they aren't planning any family. Appearance Ishtar is bright yellow with a white underbelly and ear tips. Her feet are also white. She has sparkling blue eyes, something very unusual among Venusians who normally have orange eyes. Her crown is of a complicated design and has a red jewel at the front. Her cape is green in color while her robe is purple to signify that she is a princess. Abilities Teleportation - Ishtar is capable of teleporting from place to place, but it has a long cooldown so she only uses it in emergencies. Telekinesis - She can also move objects with her mind, but it does hurt her so she doesn't use this one much. Internal heating - Ishtar's body temperature is 900 degrees Fahrenheit, but she can raise it in certain areas so she can melt metal objects in her path. It does count as fever though. Shockwave - She can produce a shockwave by slamming her front paws on the floor. Hulk strength - Ishtar is also very strong, enough to lift a car and even an ocean liner if she really needs to. Deception - Ishtar's indescribable beauty allows her to deceive male enemies into spilling the beans. It makes female enemies jealous of her which prevents them from using the same tactic as effectively. This does put her in dangerous circumstances at times. Fears Interrogation - This really sets her panic alarm to wild mode, because she is never ready for the questions or the methods of getting answers. Cold - Since she's from a hot planet, she's really scared of the cold. Being Captured or Kidnapped - She always panics when this happens as there is no telling what they will do to her! Heights- She can't stand being any higher than the ground. More to come. Relationships Brainy Barker - Ishtar can't help but feel pity for Brainy's troubled past. Krypto - Ishtar respects him for his personality, but nowhere near as much as she does for Jersey. Tusky Husky - How this guy has a humongous tooth that can fit in his head, Ishtar will never know. Tail Terrier - She can't help laughing at his accent. Hotdog - His fiery temper is the reason she tries to keep her distance from him. Bulldog - Ishtar's lucky she's not red. Bathound - She can't help but wonder how he manages to keep his cool. Stretch-O-Mutt - Another dog she can't help laughing at. Mammoth Mutt - Ishtar prefers to keep her distance from her for obvious reasons. Paw Pooch - Ishtar likes to call him the "Canine Caterpillar." Streaky - This cat freaks her out. Spooky - His engineering skills are begging for respect, and respect Ishtar gives him. Jersey - She likes to think of herself as his wife. Chudnovsky - She can see why everyone calls him crazy, but can't help but warm to him. Maria - Ishtar's often coaxed by her when she's stressed. Cookie - Though she respects that Cookie considers herself Jersey's sister, Ishtar just can't see a resemblance. Sukha - Her love for yoga makes her one of Ishtar's most bizzare friends, in Ishtar's opinion. More to come. Trivia Ishtar is named after the Babylonian goddess of love, beauty, war, power, and the thing that can't be mentioned due to wikia's sensitivity on the subject. The lion was her symbol. Being Venusian, Ishtar is fully against fighting unless no other options are available. Despite having the rank of princess, Ishtar never actually does any ruling, even when her mother is unable to. That duty goes to the Venusian Counsel. Until she met the Dog Stars, Ishtar didn't know the Sun existed as the Venusians can't see it from the Venusian surface because of the clouds. When she did see the Sun for the first time, she though it was a distant explosion. Ishtar has had very basic medical training, which was shown when she performed CPR on Brainy Barker after the latter returned to the ship during the destruction of Battlestation Alpha. Ishtar respects Mechanicat, despite never meeting him in person, but she doesn't consider him a friend. She absolutely hates Schnooky, who she has met in person. When Venera 3 fell from the sky, Ishtar wasn't scared of it, thinking it was another falling rock like the ones that hit every now and then. It wasn't until after Venera 3 hit that Ishtar saw it wasn't a rock and decided to bring it to the Counsel Room, a decision which ultimately saved the Venusian Civilization. Category:Females Category:Female character Category:Female Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters